There's Something You Don't See Every Day
by Shooshkipoo
Summary: Just when they thought they'd seen it all.


Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, but I do own the ghosts. Sort of.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Sam's instincts were usually pretty sharp and he was almost always right. And his instincts told him that he and his brother were being followed. But it was weird, there were many incidents where a ghost was about to manifest, but none ever did. Sam and Dean would find themselves waiting for an attack that never came. This had been going on for almost two weeks. And it was driving him up the wall.

"Holy crap!" he raged at the ceiling when the lights began to flicker again. "If you're going to creep around like this, show yourself already!" The voices of two females (Sam guessed) giggled before the lights returned to normal. Sam rolled his eyes and returned to doing his push-ups.

Dean ran a hand through his cropped hair as the warm water cascaded over him, soothing his muscles. Then the lights in the bathroom began to flicker. He sighed in resignation and turned the shower off. Ghosts picked the worst times. Wrapping a towel around his hips, he stepped out of the shower and almost jumped out of his skin when two voices gasped and squeaked.

"Hello?" a couple more squeals of glee later and the lights returned to normal. He exited the bathroom fully clothed, his wet hair mussed. Sam was just pulling on a shirt, now that he had finished his work out. Both couldn't help but notice a subtle note of disappointment hovering in the room. They could almost hear the mournful sighs.

Sam looked at Dean.

"This has got to stop."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Are you sure this is going to work?" asked Sam, "I feel ridiculous."

"It'll work," Dean assured him, "the ghosts are always around, but they start to manifest at times when we," he searched for a way to put this, "especially don't want them to." Sam sighed, but got on the ground.

"Ready? Go." With that, the brothers began a full-work out session: sit-ups, stretches, and weights. Panting heavily, Dean shot a look at Sam and nodded. Pausing only to take their shirts off, they started doing push-ups, pointedly ignoring the flickering lights. After fifty push-ups, Dean stood, put his arms behind his head and flexed. The ghosts squawked in excitement. Figuring he might as well do this properly, Sam threw his head back and ran a hand through his sweaty hair. When they looked, two girls were sitting on the floor looking like they had dropped from the ceiling, both red with embarrassment.

"Um. Hi." The brunette grinned sheepishly, scratching behind her ear. Dean and Sam stared.

"You were _right_?" asked Sam incredulously. The blonde giggled,

"Sorry, couldn't help ourselves." That was all the explanation they got. The Winchesters had thought they'd seen it all, but they had never seen two ghosts sitting on the floor acting like a pair of children who just got caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"You seriously followed us around for two weeks because you think we're hot?" asked Dean.

"Yes actually," said the brunette, "what else are we supposed to do? Being dead was booooring." Sam gaped,

"You find out you're dead and this is what you do?"

"In our defense, we weren't hurting anyone." Sniffed the blonde, "I'll admit we were being kinda creepy but," Dean interrupted her.

"Who ARE you anyway?"

"Marie," said the brunette

"Kate," said the blonde, neither one batting an eye. Sam sighed yet again.

"You know we can't let you stay here," the girls looked as though Sam had slapped them in the face, eyes welling up with tears. Suddenly to their bemusement, Kate leaned over and whispered something in Marie's ear. She face lit up.

"Ok!" she said brightly, sitting cross-legged. "Fire-away!" Kate nodded vigorously and mimicked her friend.

"Um, alright." Dean picked up Dad's journal and handed it to Sam. Marie put up her hand.

"Yes?"

"Can you take turns reading?" she asked breathlessly. Dean stood and blinked for a couple of seconds.

"Sure?" he hesitantly began reading, but stopped when he saw the ghosts bouncing up and down in anticipation.

"Hey, can you read it in that raspy voice you get when you're mad?" asked Kate. Confused beyond all reason, Dean attempted to make his voice 'angry-raspy'. He was rewarded with some more delighted squeals.

"Sam's turn!" sang Kate after a few sentences.

"Ohh, you have to read in that really deep voice you get when you're really mad." Added Marie. Sam shot his brother a look. _Are they for real?_ But he lowered his voice and began to read. But it was very hard to concentrate when the girls, far from being in pain, were falling about themselves and swooning.

"Dean's turn again!" cried Marie, "This time, you have to read it in that really gentle big-brother voice! Kate gasped and collapsed on Marie's shoulder mumbling,

"The voice, the voice!"

"For the love of"

"Yes?" Dean whirled around to see Castiel.

"Let me see if I've got this right," said Castiel slowly, "You're having difficulty banishing two ghosts that aren't even physically attacking you?" Before Dean could reply, Marie looked up and shrieked,

"Oh my God! It's Cas!" Kate's head snapped up and Sam wouldn't have been surprised if her ears perked up.

"Cas!!" screamed Kate, "Can you do the growly voice? Please?" The girls jumped up and began bouncing around, asking the three men to do things ranging from talking in a certain voice, to opening a research lab in which they wore lab coats and pants, but no shirts.

"You don't understand Cas," moaned Dean, finally answering the angel's question. "They aren't just spirits. They're fangirls!"

END


End file.
